


our conversations aren't long (but you know what it is)

by unorthodoxymoron



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Banter, Bottom Richie Tozier, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richie Tozier's Degradation Kink, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Wet Dick Eddie, but its like subversive or whatever, theyre horny and in love ur honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unorthodoxymoron/pseuds/unorthodoxymoron
Summary: "So you're telling me, what, you want me to degrade you?"Or, Richie asks for what he wants, and Eddie teases him through it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	our conversations aren't long (but you know what it is)

Eddie pauses what he's doing, one hand holding up Richie's thigh so it gives his other hand easier access to his hole. His fingers tap against the rim and Richie's hips jolt with the action. "So you're telling me, what, you want me to degrade you?"

"You don't have to say it like _that_. I just mean if you were to get a little more vocal in bed I wouldn't mind if you were… you know. Teasing. A little mean."

Richie's neck is flushed and he moves to bring his forearms up to cover his face; he's embarrassed. He knows Eddie thinks it's endearing anyways, but he can't bring himself to look directly in his eyes.

They've only had sex a handful of times and each time has been an event. Declarations of love and decades of repression that culminate into spontaneous kissing and passionate touching (fingers mouths tongues what have you) that ends with them sleeping in each other's arms. It's beautiful. It's romantic. It's somewhat of a spectacle.

It leads them to their current position, Richie's legs loosely wrapped around Eddie's hips while he's being prepped. Instead of the environment overflowing with tension until it snaps and they throw themselves at each other, this sex has been premeditated. And with it comes the most mortifying part of being in love: the conversation about what actually brings you off once the spontaneity of a new relationship wears off and actual work has to be done.

Eddie strokes his fingers again, this time openly grinning when Richie bucks his hips at the sensation. He releases Richie's thigh to get more lube and push a finger inside. He waits for Richie's groan before replying, "I'm not really surprised. I don't have high hopes for this relationship lasting if we didn't enjoy being a little nasty to each other."

"Each other? Oh do our little arguments get the motor running for you Eddie spaghetti sweetheart?" Richie's laugh turns strangled as another finger is added and curls up inside him. "Oh, fuck."

Eddie's gaze down at him feels heavy and warm as he pushes against his prostate. His eyebrows scrunch together and he schools his mouth into a straight line.

"Okay, give me an example."

"What?"

"What am I supposed to say to you? Like. Uh. How bad am I supposed to get?"

"I don't-" Richie's voice cuts off in a whine as Eddie adds a third finger. It should be illegal to ask him questions when Eddie is knuckle deep inside him. He can feel his dick at the base of his tailbone, the pressure driving Richie crazy. He leans his head back and rocks against Eddie, closing his eyes.

"Hey," the hand holding his thigh gently slaps him. "Help me out here dude. This isn't exactly my area of expertise."

"I don’t know! I guess, I, um, I like it when you call me desperate. Or that I'm aching for it, something like that. I, fuck, I like it when it's organic."

"Organic. Fuck, okay. Organic." He feels Eddie shift backwards a little before pulling his fingers out and wiping the excess lube on the sheets beside him. Richie attempts to muffle a moan from the motion and watches as Eddie shuffles into place.

He can hear Eddie audibly swallow, "I, uhm," clearing his throat again, "Don't keep quiet, I like hearing you moan like a whore."

Richie can't help it. He laughs.

Eddie throws his hands up, "Fuck you, asshole! It's not as easy as you're trying to imply!"

Richie brings his hands up to Eddie's chest, still chuckling, in an attempt to calm him down. "I'm sorry! I just… I couldn't help it. It was very well performed, nicely executed, but I was thinking something a little less cliche. You're giving me a lot of porn star right now. Next you'll expect me to start calling you daddy. Maybe I won't have any money for the pizza I ordered and I'll have to find another way to pay."

This makes Eddie scoff and roll his eyes, but Richie can see him trying to smother a laugh. He's so obvious, Richie thinks, Eddie is so in love with him how could he have ever missed it.

Eddie reaches for himself, where he's been mostly untouched but still leaking. He slicks up his dick and wipes what's leftover across Richie's hole, pushing a finger in once to tease him before guiding himself inside.

They both let out a breath as he pushes in, bottoming out, and stills to allow Richie to stretch around him. 

"Alright?"

"Yeah."

"Good"

Eddie starts to move, hand on Richie's thigh moving up to grip his calf to place it over his shoulder and the other on Richie's chest (to steady himself, Eddie claims but they both know it's really because he likes how Richie fills out his hands, how he's easily malleable in his grip.). He pulls out slowly, all the way until just the wet tip of his dick is inside, and snaps his hips back against Richie’s ass. The loud smack the action makes causes both of them to moan.

Eddie changes his pace, alternating between fast thrusts and a slow, dirty grind. With each push inside, Richie feels like he's losing his mind but he still wants- needs- something more. With preemptive embarrassment, he throws his head back with the motions, forearms covering his face, muffling his voice, "Come on honey, I thought you were going to talk me through this."

For a few beats, there's only panting breaths between them before Eddie breaks the silence.

"Are you sure you really deserve what I have to give you?"

Oh he's so fucked, Richie’s head suddenly feels like it’s been dunked underwater. "Oh, shit."

"I don't know if you've done anything to earn my words, sweetheart. My voice is a privilege, you have to prove you're entitled to it."

Richie feels his cock twitch at the teasing lilt of Eddie's voice. "Fuck, yes, like that. Keep going. Please."

Eddie moves Richie impossibly closer against him, pulling his body down the bed. His head is going a mile a minute, mentally retracting his previous comments on Eddie's corny dirty talk. He attempts to focus on the man in front of him, whose attention is solely on Richie. He can't help but be conscious of how wide his legs are splayed open and how arched his back is. Richie squeezes his eyes shut and the action forces a couple tears to spill over.

"You just look so pathetic, Richie. Look at yourself, are you crying? I can't believe you're really that desperate to come, I've barely even touched you and you're already about to blow."

"Eddie-" 

"It's a good thing I'm the one fucking you, baby. You've got that big pretty cock but it's pretty useless when you were so clearly made to take it. You were designed to take my cock, weren't you, _daddy_?"

Richie chokes on his spit.

"Yeah? Daddy's useless to do anything except get split open, huh? If you can be good for me I'll fill you up like the whore you are."

Richie feels something clench deep inside his core, his dick twitching, once, twice, until he's cumming between them, and cumming _hard._ Eddie keeps moving, hips frantic, as he tries to chase his release. lf anything, _Eddie_ seems like the desperate one now, his grip on Richie's chest tightening until he's certain there will be marks. The feeling of nails biting flesh and the friction of Eddie still moving inside him makes his blood go hot, then cold. He's overstimulated.

"I. Richie, please, can I-"

"Keep going, oh my god."

Eddie moves so he's fully on top of Richie, pressing his face in the space between his neck and his shoulder. His hips stutter, and when he comes, he bites down onto the skin of Richie's neck, both groaning at the sensation.

Richie lets him lay there for a few moments as they catch their breath. He likes the weight of Eddie on top of him and he likes how it makes him feel grounded. It clears his head. Eventually, the sticky feeling of his jizz gluing their stomachs together makes the position unpleasant and he pushes at Eddie's shoulder to get him to move.

Eddie bites him again, affectionately, before lifting himself and pulling out his softening cock. The feeling of Eddie's come sliding out of his hole makes his dick twitch with a half-hearted effort and he whines when Eddie swipes at his rim, fingers lazily pushing it all back inside him. Eddie grins at him.

Eddie sits up, back in the position he started in, sitting on his knees between Richie's thighs. His heart is still pounding and he can tell his entire chest is flushed but he puts himself together enough to push up onto his elbows and look Eddie in the eye.

"What the fuck, Eds."

Eddie has the gall to _blush_ , his ears turning a pretty pink and the flush crawling out from behind his neck. He rubs at his forearms, almost self-consciously.

"Did I do okay?"

Richie splutters, "Are you fucking with me right now? Did you _do okay?_ Am I being pranked? Where did that even come from?"

"I don't know! I just said what came to mind!"

"Holy shit. 'Give me some examples' my ass, you must be joking." Richie flops back down on the bed, positioning his pillow so it supports him better. "Where did, uh. 'Daddy?'"

His ears darken, "It felt like you were challenging me!" 

"I didn't, uh, I didn't mind it. I mean, it shocked me a little but I liked it."

Eddie looks into Richie’s eyes to see if he's being honest and when he sees nothing but truth (horny, embarrassed truth) his expression changes from bashful to smug.

He says, in a pretend demure voice, "Yeah, you want me to call you daddy when I'm fucking you? Makes you feel a little helpless?"

Richie slaps at him, a thrill going through him at his words, and Eddie cackles before moving to lay beside him.

"You know, I get it. I don't think I've come harder in my life. I'm trying to imagine what you'd say to me. All bullshit, I think."

God, Richie loves him so much.

"No need to imagine babe, you have the whole experience right here. Name a time and place, I'll go again."

Eddie loops his fingers through Richie's sweaty post-orgasm curls and brings their lips together. He smiles into the kiss, biting down and licking across his teeth when Richie opens his mouth to gasp.

"Gimme thirty minutes. You can do the talking then."

**Author's Note:**

> sweet okay cool you can find me on twitter @postdeadlights
> 
> xoxo thanks


End file.
